


obsession|rv

by jichicken



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Basically the peekaboo m/v except it's gay, Blackpink are also here, Blood, Electrocution, F/F, Highschool AU, Horror, Knives, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Poison, Reader Insert, Stalking, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Red Velvet, Yeri has a crossbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken
Summary: You're popular, beloved and constantly surrounded by your group of close, trusted friends. But when their devotion turns into something more sinister, will you survive their obsession?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Reader, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Reader, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. i.

At first, you had enjoyed all of the attention - who wouldn't love five beautiful, charismatic girls doting on them? Through your optimism and willingness to see the good in people, you whole-heartedly believed that almost worship-like actions of the five were purely innocent and based on the kindness of their hearts. Of course, there were times where you considered the possibility of an ulterior motive to their treatment of you, but you scolded yourself for your scepticism, telling yourself to be grateful for their friendship.

Your weekends were full up like they had never been before - everyone wanted to spend all of their time with you - and you constantly found yourself attending a plethora of sleepovers, cinema trips, coffee dates. As soon as you'd wake up there'd be adorable, good morning texts to greet you and make it seem like getting out of bed was worth it. At school, you'd be crowded by them, clamours of praise and chatter surrounding you;

"(Y/n), your hair looks so nice today!"

"(Y/n), look, I got you a present."

"I made you some cookies, (Y/n), I hope you like them."

You'd thank each of your disciples and take their gifts and loving words, unaware of the shared smirks and competitive glares your grateful comments elicited.

Today was no different, your devotees surrounded you, caging you in their relentless affection, and offered presents, food and kindness. As usual, you accepted them all with enthusiasm, before walking into class, each of you breaking away into your different rooms until all the only two left were you and Yeri.

"How was your weekend?" The conversation came easily, as it always did with the sweet-natured girl.

"It was okay, it would be better if I spent it with you."

"Awh~ Yerimie, you're so cute~" You ruffled Yeri's two-toned hair as she blushed under your touch, honey coated giggles falling from her mouth.

The two of you arrived at biology, still chattering, and sat down, turning your attention to the teacher.

The lesson went by slowly, your mind not functioning due to the early hour. Every so often, you'd catch the gaze of Yeri, her eyes fixated on you. Once, you turned quite abruptly and caught a dark emotion fogging up her eyes, but she hastily changed it once she saw you looking and became the bubbly, gentle girl you knew. A shiver went down your spine at the foreign cloudiness infecting her, but pushed aside the unease and told yourself that, like you, Yeri was grumpy in the morning and hated biology, which was the reason for the odd expression.

The day went on and you completely forgot the issue with Yeri, focusing on studying in your various lessons.

The bell echoed throughout the school, prompting you and your classmates to hastily make your way to lunch. You didn't have this class with any of your five friends, so you walked to your lunch table alone, until Seulgi appeared behind you, linking your arm with hers.

"Hiya, (N/n)." Her sugar-coated voice whispered in your ear, hot breath painting your skin.

"Hi, Seul."

The two of you walked to your vacant table and you went to sit in your usual spot but Seulgi pulled you down so you were sitting on her lap.

"Oh!" A gasp of surprise escaped your mouth as a vibrant blush flooded into your face.

"I'm your seat now, (Y/n)-ie." Seulgi wrapped her arms around your waist, placing her head on your shoulder.

You giggled, nervous yet pleased at the attention from the girl.

Your friends all trickled in and each took a seat around the table, not reacting to you sitting on Seulgi.

Sooyoung was the last to arrive and flung her bag down, interrupting your conversation,

"(Y/n)-ie, can you help with my English homework please."

"Of course I can."

Joohyun scooted over so Sooyoung could sit next to you. She pulled out her book and slammed it on the table, pointing at the paragraph she had to translate. Eventually, you got through her homework and Sooyoung enveloped you in a hug, planting a kiss on your cheek,

"Thank you so much, (Y/n). Gosh, you're so smart."

Embarrassed at her sudden affection, you bought a hand up to massage the back of your neck, a pleased smile on your face, "It's really nothing Sooyoungie, glad I could help you."

The six of you dissolved back into meaningless chatter, eating your lunch as you talked. You all finished eating and sat back in pleasant silence for a few seconds until Seungwan pulled a tupperware box from her bag,

"I baked some brownies over the weekend, want some?"

All of you quickly nodded, Seungwan's baking was incredible - especially her brownies. She put the box on the table, allowing everyone to take one but, when you reached out, she stopped you.

"Let me."

Seungwan picked the biggest brownie in the box and bought it to your lips. You opened your mouth in response and she fed you, watching your expression intently.

"Mm~ they taste really good, thank you Wannie."

She smiled, pleasure at seeing you enjoy her gift illuminating her eyes, and fed you the rest of the treat, dusting off her hands when you'd finished.

You lay back against Seulgi, who began to play with your hair, worrying the strands around her fingers and Seungwan took your hand in hers. Joohyun forced Sooyoung to let her back into her seat, where she lay her hand in your lap, claiming you.

"Uh, excuse me, (Y/n)." You felt a tap on your shoulder and saw Kim Jennie, one of your other friends, beaming down at you.

"Hi, Jennie, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house on Saturday, to work on our history project."

"Sure Jen, sounds good."

The girl retreated back to her table after a quick goodbye, glancing uneasily at your friends. You followed her gaze to see that everyone seated around you, but especially Joohyun, had their eyes fixed on Jennie, five serrated glares slicing up the girl.

"What?" Confusion laced your tone as your eyes darted between your friends, the previously cheerful air replaced by a frosty atmosphere that made goosebumps spike up on your skin.

"We just don't like you being around her." Jealousy was evident in Joohyun's tone and immediately you understood, all the fear you felt gone. They were just worried you'd leave them for her.

"Guys, it's fine. You don't have to worry - you know I love you all the most."

They nodded gratefully but didn't seem convinced, so you decided to lighten the mood and joke around a little with Joohyun.

"What would you do if you saw us together?" You flirted, smirking at the elder girl.

"Kill her." Came the quick - too quick - reply.

The table burst into giggles and you joined in, think it was obviously a joke.

You missed the malice poisoning the laughter of the five surrounding you.


	2. ii.

The first, minuscule, tiny inkling erupting in your gut that something wasn't right began over the course of the next few days.

It was Saturday and you were at Jennie's house, working on your project. Throughout the week, there had been no more events that were cause for concern, if anything they were sweeter than usual, chatting to Jennie when they saw her in the corridor and Seungwan had even offered her a cookie she had baked. So, you thought the five had finally come round to your friend, and openly talked about your project. You never noticed the poisonous glares and whispered threats that occurred when you mentioned Jennie.

By some miracle, the two of you finished your project early so decided to go out to get some coffee. A few minutes after you had sat down in the café, you caught sight of someone walking in who looked a lot like Sooyoung, with her tall and confident stature and an ebony waterfall for hair. Once the girl turned, you saw the marble-like features of your friend and she caught your eye with a smile.

Sooyoung strode over to you, "Hi (Y/n), hi Jennie."

You both greeted her before Jennie excused herself to order the drinks and you were left alone with Sooyoung. Not that you minded, on the contrary, you'd spent so much of your time with all of your friends that you missed them even after a day without seeing them.

Eventually, Jennie turned back with the drinks and you went to give her the money for yours.

"No, my treat." She pushed your hand holding the coins back and forced it into your pocket.

"But, Jen-"

"No buts, my girl deserves a reward after working so hard." The elder girl beamed at you and slung her arm around the back of your neck, pulling you closer to her.

"Anyway," Sooyoung interrupted your affectionate display, narrowing her eyes at Jennie's hand on your shoulder, "What are you doing here - I thought you were working on your project."

"Well we finished early," Jennie's voice was bright and in comparison to Sooyoung's acidic tone, "so we decided to take a coffee break."

"Right." Sooyoung's answer was sharp before she straightened up and corrected her expression, "Well, have fun. I should probably go now, mum told me I had to be home by now."

Without another word, she turned and left, allowing you and Jennie time to talk by yourselves. It only occurred to you hours later that she hadn't even got a drink.

The next few days Sooyoung seemed to pop up everywhere you went, too many times for it to be just a coincidence anymore, and always a few minutes after you had arrived there.

But when you, tentatively, bought it up with her, she just laughed it off,

"Well, we do live in the same neighbourhood, (Y/n). Did you think I was some sort of stalker?"

You joined in the laughter too, thinking yourself stupid for ever assuming something was wrong with Sooyoung.


	3. iii.

"Hey! leave her alone."

You heard the shouts of your friend grow closer as she ran to you, wrapping a protective arm around your waist.

"Yeri, it's fine - chill." You threw an apologetic glance at your friend who gave you a sympathetic one back.

"Hmph." Was the only response you received before she pulled you along with her, "Come on, (Y/n), let's go to biology."

You followed Yeri, not that you really had a choice - she had a very strong grip, and decided to bring up the subject again.

"Yeri, why are you so overprotective of me? You know Jisoo, she was only playing around."

"She punched you!"

"Yeah, because I was tickling her, it didn't even hurt."

"Whatever, (Y/n). I just don't want you hanging around with people who are okay with causing you pain - even if you are 'only playing around'."

This was something that had been bothering you for a while. Yeri had a tendency to be overprotective of her friends anyway, but with you, the intensity of her possessiveness increased massively and you found your friends outside of the circle constantly being scrutinised by Yeri.

No matter if someone was rude, flirty or even jokingly physical to you, Yeri would swoop in and confront them. She became aggressive, threatening and violent with anyone who so much as looked at you and her clingy nature you'd previously found adorable became even worse as it got practically to the point of obsession. You loved Yeri but some of the recent events, especially that of today, had caused your feelings toward her to stale slightly.

Not another word was said between the two of you until after class when she asked you if you wanted her to walk you to maths - your next subject. You replied with only a curt shake of your head, grabbed your books and stalked away before she could follow, acidic irritation burning up your body.

Even at lunch, you ignored her. You kept your gaze on Seungwan, who was next to you, rather than facing forward so you were in the eye-line of Yeri. The other four must have noticed the tension between the two of you but didn't comment. If anything, they enjoyed the extra attention they received due to you ignoring Yeri.

You managed to avoid her for the rest of the day and finally managed to escape the school without bumping into her. Slipping in your earphones, you began gently bobbing your head up and down, enjoying your calm walk home with your favourite song swirling around you in gentle waves.

You were enjoying the peaceful journey back to your house until you felt a heavy impact on your backpack and two arms wrap around your middle. Fear simmered in your chest and boiled into your throat as your survival instincts activated at the apparent attack. Ripping your earphones out, you jerked your head around, expecting to see someone about to hurt you, but instead, you were met with the beaming face of Jisoo.

Your friend doubled over with laughter at your terrified expression, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Jisoo." You breathed out, putting a hand on your hammering chest, feeling beads of sweat form on your forehead.

At your fearful tone, Jisoo straightened up, all traces of laughter dissolved from her lips, "(Y/n), did I really scare you? I'm so sorry."

You smiled weakly at the girl as she hugged you, regret written on her face as she kept repeating apologies over and over, "Chu~, it's okay. I've been a bit... on edge, recently because of stuff. But honestly, you've done nothing wrong."

Jisoo opened her mouth, presumably to apologise again, but, before she could speak, she was ripped away and replaced by Yeri who turned to the shocked girl and began yelling in her face,

"I thought I told you to leave (Y/n) alone! Who do you think you are, scaring her like that?"

You couldn't see Yeri's expression but you assumed by the petrified expression frozen onto Jisoo's face, it was similar to the one she had worn the previous week and an involuntary shiver went down your back.

"What are you still here for? Get out!" Yeri's aggressive voice sliced through your dark memories and pulled you back to reality, sending hot shoots of anger through your body and Yeri's actions toward your friend.

The girl turned to you, her hateful expression easily smoothing out into one of purity, "Are you okay, (Y/n)? I-"

"What the fuck was that?" Your venomous tone cut off her words and made her face stretch into one of shock at your unusually hostile attitude, "I thought I told you earlier - Jisoo is just playing around, there was no need to attack her like that - you terrified the poor girl. I have no idea why you keep acting this way towards my friends but something is wrong with you, you complete psych-"

Your rant was interrupted by Yeri's face crumpling into an expression of pure sorrow until she started sobbing. Regret sending an icy knife stabbing straight through you, you outstretched your hands and took a step forward, "God, Yeri. I am so sorry."

"No, no. You're right, I'm being irrational. I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you from people. I worry about you a lot and I want to make sure you're safe but I can understand you don't like my methods." Your heart ached at how her voice shook and was punctuated with stifled whimpers.

You wrapped your arms around the girl and pulled her into your chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "No, shush, it's okay, Yerimie. I know you were only looking out for me, please don't apologise."

Yeri's outburst had made you do a complete u-turn in how you felt about her over-protective nature. So much so, that you found yourself absolving her for everything she had done and told her not to worry about it until she managed to calm down.

"Thank you, (Y/n), for being so kind." Her voice was more stable but small tears still trickled out, making your remorse even worse.

"It's nothing, Yeri, I'm so sorry I was horrible to you."

She shook her head gently but didn't press further, "I'll let you go home now, see you tomorrow, (N/n)." Yeri stretched [up/down] and pressed a kiss to your cheek before turning and walking the opposite way.

You began walking back as well, unaware of the girl only a few feet away from you who immediately gained her composure as soon as she was out of sight and stopped her tears from falling as quickly as she'd forced them to come.


	4. iv.

Hunched over the table, you admired all of Seulgi's artwork spread out in front of you, vibrant colours and stunningly realistic drawings standing out against the plain, beige wood.

"Seul, these are incredible, you're definitely going to win the competition."

"You really think so?"

You let out an exasperated laugh at her lack of acknowledgement for her incredible talent, "Do you even have eyes? Do you not see how amazing this are?"

A blush covered Seulgi's face at your praise and she averted her eyes, "Oh, stop it."

You carried on giggling at her flustered state as you walked out of the art room and into the vast hallways of the school.

"(Y/n)? Can you come over to my house tomorrow, just to help me sort out my portfolio for this competition."

You agreed and then linked your arm with hers, continuing to tease her until you sat down with your friends at your table in the dining hall.

Timeskip

"Why don't you use this one, Seul?" An a3 piece of paper dangled from your hand, showing the back of a girl with (h/c) hair and a [short/medium/tall] frame looking into a starry sky.

Seulgi laughed awkwardly and quickly snatched the painting away, "That one isn't supposed to be in the pile, I'm not sure how it got there."

You lunged for the paper, "No, it was really good, you should use it." You looked at the girl in the middle of the page, "Who is she supposed to be?"

"Oh no one in particular," Seulgi quickly shoved the paper into a random drawer, "I'm going to get us some drinks."

Seulgi hastily walked out of the room, leaving you sat on the floor alone. Standing up and walking around, you decided to find the draw the picture was in so you could work out who it was. You wondered, given Seulgi's reaction, if it was someone she was romantically interested in, and if it was you wanted to know who.

You yanked open the drawer that you thought contained the painting, but instead you came across Seulgi's photography folder. Deciding that this was interesting enough, you opened it and let the printed pictures fall onto the desk.

Raw shock speared through your veins once you saw the images.

Every picture displayed your house, clearly taken quite close up, specifically the side of the house your bedroom was on, which someone would have to come through your back garden to be able to take a picture of. Through the spotless window, the photographs clearly showed you going about your daily life, oblivious to the intrusion of your privacy happening only a few feet away. You shuffled through picture after picture, seeing pictures of you doing your homework, listening to music and, much to your horror, a few of you getting changed and asleep.

The sound of Seulgi padding up the stairs tore your attention away from the pictures. Hastily, you collected them up, stuffed them in the folder and shoved them back into the drawer with shaking fingers.

Seulgi opened the door, two glasses in hand, and walked into the room as you just stared at her, frozen in terror as your heart leapt in your chest.

"Is everything okay, (N/n)."

"Uh, Seulgi I am so sorry, but mum just text - I have to go home now."

"Oh, okay." The dejection was obvious in her face but you didn't care as you quickly left the room and went downstairs without even saying goodbye, almost yanking the door from its hinges in your hurry to leave.

Picking up the pace of your speed, you pulled out your phone with quivering hands and dialled Joohyun.

"Hi, (Y/n)-ie!" She picked up after two rings and greeted you as cheerily as ever.

"Hyun, help," your voice came out in gasps of fear, "Something happened with Seulgi, we need to-"

"Woah, (Y/n), slow down. Are you crying?"

You touched your cheek and noticed hot tears were pouring down them, the sobs constricting your throat like it was wrapped in barbed wire.

"It doesn't matter, Hyun, we need to tell someone, please, Seulgi's dangerous!"

"Okay, tell me everything. Take deep breaths, (Y/n), okay?"

Joohyun's voice soothed you enough for you to calm down slightly and you were able to tell her the whole story, whilst whipping your head around every so often to make sure you weren't being followed.

After you'd finished telling her everything, Joohyun gave a short, dismissive reply, "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"What? Did you hear any of what I just said?"

"Calm down, think of this rationally. She's a photographer, she was probably passing your house and had the idea to take pictures."

All the calmness Joohyun had given you drained from your body at how blasé she was being about the whole situation, "But, Hyun, she was in my back garden - for a while - there were pictures of me changing and in bed." Your voice broke into a whisper, the latter half of the sentence sending a horrible, dirty feeling crawling around your whole body.

"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm - she was probably just taking pictures for her next project and didn't realise what she was doing was wrong, you know how she is. "

"Yeah, you're probably right." Of course, none of your worries had gone, it was just from the way Joohyun was acting you weren't sure if you could trust her anymore.

With a sigh of relief, you arrived at your house and turned the keys in the lock, "I have to go now but, please don't tell Seulgi that I found the pictures."

"Of course I won't, see you later (Y/n)."

After hanging up, you walked to your room and threw your phone on the bed, collapsing down onto the mattress. You thought you'd feel safe at home but you were so wrong - you couldn't help but constantly check behind you - making sure she wasn't there.

Memories of the pictures flashed through your mind and a shudder jolted through your body. Cold goosebumps prickled through your skin as the sickly feeling of being watched oozed through your body. However, you told yourself you were being ridiculous and tried to ignore it until you could bear it no longer and went to the window to close the curtains.

You could have sworn you saw a flash of bleach blonde hair behind a row of shrubs just before you pulled the material closed.


	5. vi.

Anxiety had ruled your life for the weekend, your trust in your friends melting away and any feeling of safety gone. Sooyoung had been following you - you were sure of that now-, Yeri was wildly overprotective and aggressive, Seulgi had pictures of you in her room, Seungwan stayed in your house without your knowledge and set up a camera. You knew something was very wrong with that group and you wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

Then there was Joohyun. She hadn't really done anything other than cover for Seulgi when you had called her in a panic but given the actions of her friends, and how the severity of those actions had got so much worse, you were sure she would strike soon.

Your parents had extended their two-day trip into a full week one, meaning you weren't able to tell them what was happening and get help. So you took matters into your own hands. You weren't sure what Seungwan had attached the camera to the wall with, but it wasn't coming off so you covered the camera with a cloth and only went into your bedroom went absolutely necessary, sleeping on the sofa instead. Your doors were always locked and you checked them five times before you went to sleep.

Trying to avoid Seulgi, you had dug up the shrubs in your garden in case she decided to visit you with her camera again, something your mum wouldn't be happy about when she arrived back but you knew after an explanation she'd understand. You also made sure the curtains were permanently closed.

You hadn't gone outside either, protecting you from Yeri and Sooyoung, as well as minimising the risk of Joohyun attacking, although you weren't really sure what that would entail.

The final step was cutting them off - you'd blocked all of their numbers and social media accounts and not picked up your landline, just in case it was one of them. Now, all you had to do was ignore them at school so you'd decided to tag along with Jennie and Jisoo, which included sitting with them at lunch.

"(Y/n), if you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting with us today and not them." Jisoo pointed her fork at the five on the table at the other side of the hall who were all watching you intensely.

You shrugged, painting on a smile and trying to act carefree, "I don't know, I just fancied a change I guess."

Jisoo looked unconvinced but didn't press further, instead turned her attention to Jennie, "I'm going to the bathroom, you coming?"

Jennie nodded and stood up, "We'll be back in a minute."

While you were waiting for them, you got out your book and started to read. You were so engrossed in the storyline that you didn't notice five girls slipping out after your friends, a dark aura surrounding them.

"Help, help! Please, someone, help!" Yells erupting from outside of the dining hall tore your focus from the book in your hands.

You turned your gaze to see Park Chaeyoung, her face contorted into an expression of such intense fear that you hoped you'd never had to experience a feeling like it, running into the hall, still screaming, "Oh God, someone please help!"

Then your eyes travelled downwards and saw wine coloured shapes staining her shirt, the unmistakable mark of blood.

Instantly, you rushed towards her, thinking it was her who was hurt, "Chaeyoung? Are you okay? Where are you bleeding from?"

"No, no this isn't my blood. (Y/n), please come help."

At her words the whole school stood up and stampeded out of the door, the vast crowd following Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung lead you to the toilets were another student, Lisa Manoban, was stood, doubled over and gagging as she looked at the floor. You followed her gaze down to see two bodies sprawled out on the floor with dark liquid seeping from their back and mixing with the water spilt over from the sink. Your stomach clenched and turned with the realisation that it was blood flowing from their back.

Dots appeared at the corner of your vision as you searched them up and down, your mind screaming for your eyes to stop, to turn away, to run. Your gaze travelled up one of the bodies stained with marks until you were looking at the bloodstained face of Jisoo, her face twisted into an eternal look of terror.

A cry escaped your throat as your eyes darted to the other body to see Jennie before the image was blurred by the scalding tears saving your eyes from seeing what was in front of you. The dots infiltrated your vision even more as your world shattered away, feeling like your body had fallen and left your brain behind.

You hadn't even realised you were only the floor, the thin, watery blood tainting the skin on your knees, until Chaeyoung pulled you up and out of the bathroom. She dragged you away, far away from the bodies with no friend to help them, no one to carry them to a safer place. The last thing you saw was the chaos and screams blurring around their still and lifeless forms before the bathroom door slammed into your face and you fell to the floor, choking on fear and shock.

Timeskip

Due to the events of the day, your school had been suspended and everyone was gathered in the dining hall, waiting to be picked up by their parents. Pandemonium ruled the room, groups of people were scattered around you, crying, holding their head in their knees with a bucket underneath them, hyperventilating into a paper bag.

Then there was you, staring into the distance blankly. Your eyes glazed over everything, taking in the scene but not knowing what to do with the information. The room looked plastic, fake, not right but you couldn't figure out what was wrong with it.

You were sat in between Lisa and Chaeyoung, both of their eyes rimmed with red and stained with the remnants of their grief, but they had selflessly decided to comfort you, maybe out of the goodness of their hearts, but maybe because they too needed a distraction. They were talking to you, but the words made to soothe you added to the overwhelmed feeling fogging up your brain and you couldn't help but feel relieved when a teacher called out your name to tell you that they had called your mum and she had you permission to walk home and she would be catching a flight as soon as possible.

After saying a quiet goodbye to Chaeyoung and Lisa, you took began to walk to the end of the hall. Previously, you'd been able to run across the room in what felt like a flash, your arms linked with one of your friends as giggles and chatter filled the air, but today the walk seemed impossibly long. Time seemed to especially slow down when you were forced to walk past the table you, Jennie and Jisoo had been carelessly sat at just an hour before. You winced and shook your head, forcing yourself to move on from the contaminated memories.

About halfway down the hall, you passed five girls huddled together, seemingly the only ones not completely disturbed. A quick movement caught your eye and you moved your line of vision to see Joohyun forcing some material into a bag. After looking closer, you saw that was a white, expensive-looking jacket.

You squinted at the bundle of cloth, something in your stomach telling you that you recognised it from somewhere. But then, Sooyoung noticed you staring and you quickly averted your gaze and walked out of the hall at a faster pace, shrinking under the feeling of five piercing gazes stabbing your back.

The mysterious jacket bothered you all night. It was ridiculous, you knew, to be preoccupied with such a trivial thing when two of your friends had been murdered, but something in your brain was constantly reminding you of the recognition you felt once you saw it, and the urgency with which Joohyun was shoving it in her bag.

It wasn't until 11pm that night, that the realisation hit you like a concrete wave. It was Jennie's favourite jacket, one you'd seen her wear countless times. And now it was stuffed in Joohyun's bag, after Jennie had been killed.

"Surely not..." You whispered to yourself, trying to rationalise other explanations.

The girls weren't people to be trusted and you definitely felt like there was something wrong with them, but they couldn't have been murderers. You couldn't have been friends with murderers.

"What would you do if you saw us together?" You flirted, smirking at the elder girl.

"Kill her." Came the quick - too quick - reply.

The conversation from a few weeks ago burned in your mind, except this time you heard the acidic evil in their laughter.

"Oh god, oh god." Your legs were too weak to stand and you collapsed onto your bed, holding your head in shaking hands.

But there was still something in you, a glimmer of hope, a willingness to see good in people, that told you this was all circumstantial and you were being irrational.

It was this optimism that made you arrive at Joohyun's house, determined to find the answer to your question. Ignoring every part of your body that was telling you to turn around and run, you climbed up onto her garage roof. After quickly wiping your hands on your jeans, you made the dangerous jump onto her window ledge and swung your body into the open window.

Luckily, Joohyun wasn't in her bedroom - which was good as hadn't come up with a plan for if she was - so, with a pounding heart, you told yourself to quickly find her bag and then leave. You prayed that you would find that the jacket wasn't actually Jennie's, that it was just grief had made you see things that weren't there.

As quietly as possible, you crept around the room until you found the bag and silently picked it up with quivering fingers.

Time seemed to stop as you reached in and pulled out the jacket that was, now you had seen it up close, unmistakably Jennie's - it even had her initials stitched in the collar. You unravelled the jacket and saw that the bottom of the material was covered in blood, stained with the crimson reminder of Jennie's violent end.

A silver glint emanating from Joohyun's bag caught your eye and you dipped your hand back in to pull out a knife, chunks of dried blood peeling from the blade.

You were so busy frantically wracking your brains for a solution, that you didn't even notice five shadows entering the room, eclipsing the only source of light.

"Looks like you've found our secret." You froze in place as you heard Joohyun's voice, "I bet you wouldn't have discovered it so easily if Yeri hadn't been so careless and got her bloody fingerprints all over the bitch's jacket."

Moving in a flash of speed, you sprinted to the window and jumped out the way you'd come. Panic tore its way through your chest, fear scrubbing your throat raw as your feet pounded on the grass of Joohyun's vast garden, not taking time to look back.

You were close, so close, to the exit when a searing pain tore through your ankle and you fell to the ground with a fragmented shriek of pain. Rolling over, you saw an arrow wedged into your leg and clutched your blood-smeared skin in agony as the thundering footsteps of five girls came closer. Chunks of mud smeared across your arms and clothes as you desperately tried to crawl away, blood hammering in your ears, your throat ripped up by short, sharp breaths.

But it was no use, they caught you up with ease. Five smiles poisoned with malice lasered down at you as you whimpered in fear. Joohyun came forward, holding a baseball bat,

"Don't worry, (Y/n), this will only hurt for a second."

Her evil grin was the last thing you saw before she swung the baseball bat and, with a jolt of pain, your world went black.


	6. vi.

A knock at the door echoed through the house and immediately you went to answer it, sliding across the linoleum.

Your parents had gone away for the night so, no longer feeling safe in your home, you'd invited your five friends over. Of course, this meant inviting Seulgi over but you decided you had to so as to not make her aware that something was wrong. Also, you thought that as long as the others were there, she wouldn't try anything.

Nevertheless, you were still worried about the night ahead. So much so that you found yourself whispering, "Please don't let it be Seulgi." as you slid to the front door.

Luckily, as you saw once you pulled open the door, Seungwan was the first to arrive.

"Wannie!" You pulled her into a hug, "Come in, come in."

The two of you walked into the kitchen and you poured her a drink as she took out a bag and emptied the contents onto the counter, "I baked some stuff, will this be enough?"

You laughed at her worried expression, eyeing the mass of cupcakes, brownies, cookies and more, "Wan, you've made enough for the whole school - but I'm sure once Yeri and Sooyoung get their hands on them, it wouldn't be long before they're all gone."

In the next few minutes, your friends slowly trickled in and you all settled into your living room with Seungwan's food to watch a film.

As you predicted, Yeri and Sooyoung inhaled the food, so went into the kitchen to order a pizza. After you put the phone down, Seulgi glided up next to you and fear shot through your body.

"H-hi, Seul." You gingerly looked at the girl who grinned at you, seemingly unaware of the fear she had sent pulsating through your body.

"I was just coming to pour myself another drink, if that's okay?"

"Of course, no problem." Your answer was hasty as you walked out quickly, desperate to get away from her.

"(Y/n)!" You flinched as Seulgi grabbed onto your arm and she instantly recoiled, hurt flashing in her eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Your reply was far too hurried to be convincing but you carried on anyway, "I was just a bit-"

"(Y/n)?" Seungwan poked her head around the door, "Yeri and Sooyoung are fighting over what film to watch, can you help sort it out?"

You rolled at your younger friend's childishness, but relief flooded through your body as you realised this was the perfect way to escape Seulgi.

"Yeah, of course."

You shot a quick, friendly glance at Seulgi before following Seungwan out of the room, giving her a grateful smile, even though she was completely unaware she had saved you.

The rest of the night passed on without issue, mostly due to Seungwan being very clingy and Seulgi staying far away, clearly apprehensive due to your exchange in the kitchen.

Soon enough, it was the next morning and after your friends had filtered out, you ambled into the living room for a nap, due to the lack of sleep the night before. Rubbing your eyes, you collapsed onto the sofa and rolled over, whispers of sleep already creeping into your body.

Timeskip

Many hours later, you woke up to a dark room and a headache. You groggily climbed off the sofa and went into the kitchen for a glass of water, applying pressure on the area with the palm of your hand.

A loud crash from your bedroom shook you awake so you grabbed a saucepan and cautiously made your way upstairs, senses on high alert. When you arrived at your bedroom door, you quickly pushed it open and assumed a defensive position, holding your 'weapon' above your head, but quickly relaxed your arms when you saw the brown hair and short stature of your friend.

"Seungwan?"

The girl spun around at the sound of her name, a carefree smile on her face, "Hi, (Y/n)!"

Your eyes narrowed in disbelief at how blasé she was being at the whole situation, "What are you doing here? Everyone left," you checked the clock, "seven hours ago. Have you been here this whole time?"

"No, no. I forgot my phone. I was going to knock but the door was already open so I let myself in, and then I saw you asleep so I decided to come in without waking you up. Anyway, found my phone now," Seungwan held it up to show you, "So I'll be going, see you on Monday, (Y/n)."

She skipped out of the room without another word and went downstairs. You quickly walked out of your room and stood at the top of your staircase, watching Seungwan to make sure she left. When the door closed behind her you shuffled back into your room, glaring at the floor.

There were just too many things that didn't add up about her story. You'd definitely locked the door after your friends - you'd made sure to triple check the locks since everything that had happened with Seulgi. Then there was the problem of her phone being in your bedroom but everyone had stayed downstairs all evening. Also, you knew Seungwan - she was addicted to her phone - there was no way it would take her seven hours to realise it was missing.

You walked over to inspect the place she had been standing when you had found her. A silver sphere caught your eye and you bent down underneath your desk to come face to face with what looked like a camera.

Shock ricocheted through your whole body as you stumbled back, your thoughts working at a mile a minute. You stumbled back until your legs hit the foot of your bed, trying to make sense of your situation. You wanted to believe it wasn't Seungwan who had put the camera there, but there was no other explanation. The camera certainly hadn't been there before the five had arrived last night and she was the only one who had been upstairs.

You shakily grabbed a blanket and threw it over the camera. Despite this, you still felt uneasy being in your bedroom so you went downstairs where it only felt marginally better and sat in the living room, fear still making you tremble to your core.


	7. vii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter is quite dark. Please, please if you think you may be upset by anything listed in the tags, don't read

Before you knew you were awake, knew where you were, all you felt was pain. You opened your eyes, blinking quickly once they were singed by the white light emanating from the ceiling. Still wondering where the pain was coming from, you began to stretch and get out of bed.

But then you tried to lift one arm up and found yourself restrained. Your eyes flew open from their half-shut state and desperately looked down to see you were bound to some sort of black table, held there by scarlet bindings. You started thrashing around on the table in blind panic, trying to pull your limbs free of their restraints, but to no avail.

"There's no point struggling, (Y/n)," your eyes shot up to see five girls surrounding you, wearing dangerously sweet smiles and eyes stained with madness.

They were clothed in ivory, archaic dresses made of silk, almost ceremonial in fashion and, looking down, you could see that they had changed you into a dress of the same style, but in the hue of the material tied around your wrists. You shivered at the thought of them undressing you. 

Your gaze snapped back to them and you gasped out loud as the memories of the past few weeks flooded back, "You..." Hot tears fell down your cheeks in scalding waterfalls, dripping off your chin and collecting on the metal floor beneath you, "You killed Jennie and Jisoo."

"Well, really that was just me," Joohyun spoke up, "but these four certainly helped."

Raging flames of anger erupted inside of you at how seemingly proud she was of her sins, "Why?" Your words came out as choking sobs, acidic tears still freely pouring down your cheeks.

"That's simple sweetheart," she walked over to you, an eclipse in her eyes, and held your face in her cold hands, despite your attempts to shy away from her, "they were trying to take you away from us."

Joohyun pulled a small knife out of her breast pocket and traced it along your cheekbone as you whimpered. She clearly enjoyed your noises of fear and pressed harder on your skin, making an incision on your face with a smile on your lips. You screeched at the feeling of the blade sinking into your skin and blood started to ooze from your cut in one thick line.

Joohyun leaned in and licked her way up your face, collecting all of the metallic liquid with her tongue and them pressed a kiss to your cut. Pleasure evident in her expression, she repeated the same process a few more times, until there was blood staining different areas of your face and mixing in a concoction of pain. Finally, she pressed one last kiss to your face before disappearing, leaving you wincing at the unpleasant tingling travelling around your face.

Soon enough, Joohyun was replaced with the towering figure of Sooyoung. You tried to plead with her, to gain sympathy, but if anything, your begging heightened her enjoyment of your torture.

"Now calm down, (Y/n)." A helpless cry wracked through your body as she whispered in your ear, tying a red blindfold around your eyes. "We've been so good to you, showering you with affection and gifts, so now it's time for you to repay us. We've waited so long for this."

"Are you going to kill me?" Your pathetic voice cracked on the word 'kill and your head lolled back on the table, terror already making you weak.

Despite your desperation, the only reply you had was piercing silence.

You were about to open your mouth to ask again when you felt something being attached to your skin, followed by three more foreign objects being placed on various places around your body. Another thunder-clap of dread poisoned your bloodstream but that was soon taken over with excruciating pain as you felt lightning bolts of electricity jolting through your body.

Scream after scream left your mouth until your throat was raw and exhausted but the agony was relentless as shock after shock made your body convulse on the table, completely at the mercy of Sooyoung. Eventually, she stopped and you lay back, limp and breathing in sharp inhales and exhales.

You were so out of it you didn't even notice Seungwan remove your blindfold until her face was centimetres away from yours. She was speaking, but the world sounded like it was underwater and everything she said blurred around you in an incoherent mess of noise.

A sharp slap against your cheek helped you to wake up once more and you shook your head slightly, meeting Seungwan's stare gleaming with malevolence.

"Look, I made some cookies," she shoved a dirty, scratched box under your chin, and you recoiled, a chemical smell invading your nose every time you got close to the baked goods.

Seungwan glared at you in disapproval at your reaction, a hideous expression of anger contorting her usually kind face.

"Look, (Y/n)! Wannie made you some cookies, let me feed you." Her low voice was infested with faux-sweetness and she tried to push a cookie into your mouth, but you refused and kept your lips sealed shut.

"Oh, that's how you want to treat me, after I go out of my way to bake some delicious food for you. I guess I'll have to force you to eat."

She pinched your nose shut, blocking the airways of your nose and leaving you with no way to breath. You lungs begged for you to open your mouth and breathe, but you stayed as long as you could until your body overrode your actions and forced you to breathe. As you were taking heaving breaths of air, Seungwan took the opportunity to shove a cookie in your mouth and down your throat, quickly followed by three more.

Immediately, your body reacted and forced the cookies back up, an acidic feeling scalding your throat. You swallowed quickly and attempted to bring your hands up to your neck, trying to relieve yourself of the unbearable pain ripping the skin from your throat, as you weakly choked on the few crumbs still lingering in your mouth.

By the time you had finished ridding your body of the poison, Yeri had replaced Seungwan's position and was staring at you with curious eyes. You slumped back, exhausted and feeling the life seep out of you. It was obvious there was no way anyone would realise you were missing in time to find you, you had accepted you weren't making it out alive. You just didn't know how much more you'd have to endure before you were relieved of this torture.

Bending down, Yeri yanked the arrow out of your ankle, making a spurt of blood splatter onto the floor. She used it to slice the long sleeves off your dress and then traced the sharp metal around the skin of your arm, randomly choosing spots to add more pressure.

Yeri innocently grinned at the whimpers of pain her actions elicited from you and it spurred her on to travel from your shoulder and all the way up your collarbone and neck, letting a thin trail of blood drip from each cut and down your body. She eventually landed on your left cheek, untouched by Joohyun, where she harshly scratched a flower into the skin.

"Beautiful." Yeri kissed your cheek and whispered the ill-fitting word against your bloodstained skin.

"Please." You whimpered once more, except this time you weren't asking to be let go, you were praying to be freed from the pain, for the last drops of life still stubbornly keeping you alive to give up and let you be put to rest.

But you held on and endured Seulgi's torture. She flickered open a lighter and began tracing it around your upper body and face, scorching you. By this point, you no longer had the energy, or voice, to scream, so the only response to her treatment of you were some raspy breaths and more tears that dissolved into the cuts on your cheeks.

Not that Seulgi minded, she could see the torment on your face and she loved it. Her eyes glistened with madness as she truly lost it and descended into terrifying hysteria in front of you, laughing maniacally at every dark welt appearing on your skin.

Once Seulgi had tarnished you enough, she disappeared and you were allowed some moments of peace. The adrenaline took over and numbed the pain as your body slowly edged you to death. You hoped that this was it, and you would spend your last moments in tranquillity before the few wisps of life abandoned your body.

But then all five returned, each wielding a knife and wearing the same vile expression. Joohyun cut the dress off of your body, leaving you naked and vulnerable. Finally, you truly allowed yourself to let go and you began to sob, the reality of what was about to happen causing you more pain than any of the girls had.

The crying only intensified as they crowded you, each carving their initials into your skin. You desperately wanted to cover yourself up, to allow yourself to die peacefully by yourself, but they seemed hellbent on controlling and humiliating you until the miserable end.

Once they had finally finished, they stepped back and admired their art, laying helpless and inches from death. Until all five charged at you and stabbed, piercing your body with five blood-soaked blades. You couldn't help but smile a little and allow your eyes to flutter shut, calm now that you knew peace was finally upon you.

"Finally." Someone, you couldn't tell who - all of their voices had dissolved into the same, demonic tone - spoke up, their voice seeming separated from your body.

"Finally, we can be together, forever."

Five gunshots rang out simultaneously, but you were already gone by the time the deafening bangs sounded, at last resting still in eternal serenity.


	8. epilogue.

You were headlining every news outlet, all of you were. Of course not for anything people wanted to be on the news for.

Your mother had reported you missing as soon as she'd arrived home in the early hours of the morning, by which time you had already passed. Despite her quick reaction, it took them three days to find your body, in an abandoned warehouse six miles from your house, by tracking Joohyun's car.

The impact of your deaths shook your neighbourhood to the core. Six sets of grieving parents, five of which had to deal with the knowledge that their daughters were the purest form of evil and the other pair with the knowledge that their daughter had been killed by those she had loved most.

Your school had to explain to their students how another six pupils had died - sparing the gory details, of course - and that five of them were murderers. They closed the whole institution down pretty soon after, after questions raised about how well they notice 'troubled students'.

Your case was open and shut - it was obvious what had happened from how they had found you. As well as that, there was evidence in your house that you were trying to protect yourself from someone - the covered camera, constantly closed curtains, knives and saucepans scattered around your house to use in case you needed to. They had also found multiple weapons and pictures of you spread across the other five's houses, further incriminating them.

However, it wasn't easy to close, none of the police officers wanted to take up your case, have to see the way you had looked before death, learn every chilling detail of the torture you endured at the hands of your friends.

Seven of those working on it had either committed suicide or ended up in a psychiatric ward, and those who had remained resilient, determined to achieve justice for you, would forever be haunted by the images of your mutilated body lying on that table.

Nevertheless, your case was pushed through and solved, a tragic murder-suicide that your community would never recover from. One thing they couldn't explain though, your everlasting smile and eyes smoothed shut, indicating peace, even in the most harrowing hour of your life.


End file.
